


Art for 'I'm no Angel'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Illustrations for Deancebra's tropefest story 'I'm no Angel'





	Art for 'I'm no Angel'

Illustrations done for the Dean/Cas tropefest story '[I'm no Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061692)', written by [Deancebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/pseuds/Deancebra).

This was my first time participating in tropefest and I've met so many wonderful people through this challenge and it's been so much fun working on the two stories I claimed for tropefest.

When I read Deancebra's summary I knew I wanted to draw Cas with his owl. I just couldn't pass up the chance to draw Destiel set in the Harry Potter universe. 

 

All pieces are done in Procreate with the addition of text from InkPad

Bigger versions of the pieces can be found on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tf17ina)

 

 

Poster for the story 

 

Patronius Charm

 

Rain 

 

Family Photo 

 

 

Thank you for taking a look, visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com) for more art


End file.
